vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106828-morning-coffee-080814-draken-abduction-edition-page-2
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content haha I'm 34 I'm not that young sir.... and that pic macs me want to go shave now..... But I'm starting to grow an epic Metal Beard.. here I just took a selfie making a metal face to back it up. | |} ---- Sonnet CXVI Let me not, to the marriage of true minds, Admit impediments. Love is not love, Which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove; O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark, That looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle's compass come; Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But it bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved. -William Shakespeare | |} ---- ....Aramis. That's NOT what I meant, and you know it! LOL. (I'm renaming Vic to Aramis.) | |} ---- Xila... I've dated a woman who actually had some mental issues. Was far too hard because she was not interested in getting better, she liked being wild. I've dated a woman who had no mental issues. She was just a huge drama queen for whom everything had to be intense. Sensible conversation and compromise? HA! I think a lot of people when they say "crazy" they do not mean someone with mental issues. Though anyone that does not at least try to manage any health and mental issues they have is a big risk... This topic has become a bit too serious... AHmmm... rainbows? | |} ---- Trust me, though, if you want to perform some Shakespearean-class action, break out the poetry. | |} ---- Or ladies can date other ladies and even dudes... Are there no lesbians and bisexuals in UK? | |} ---- Fine. Fine. *scribbles out Shakespeare* *writes in Marquis de Sade* Is THAT better? :P | |} ---- That's why I added the Or. It's one or the other. Just getting it straight (no pun intended). | |} ---- But it was a great pun, should take ownership! | |} ---- Pfft, put down your pencil, go look up Ben Jonson for a few minutes, and come back. | |} ---- ---- Hell yeah, because the ladies love Metal beards. *strokes metal beard* | |} ---- LOL. But he was never accused of.. dear god.. what were the counts against Marquis de Sade? Heresy, treason of the crown, crimes against nature and god.. etc. All for what he wrote. That's some EPIC trolling! | |} ---- Maybe in the 80s... :D So Scott, how do you feel with everyone trying to set up your sex life? LMAO | |} ---- Sex life? Who said anything about sex? :huh: I was referencing Regicide, mutual suicide, and maybe a side of psychotic schizophrenia. Man.. that Dea. Her mind is always in the gutter. Geez. | |} ---- Weeeellll Xila is certified. Won't say with what. Maybe that's the difference. Although, from that description those particular ladies could end up where I am now, if they learn and work hard like I do. | |} ---- Hahaha, since it will have zero impact in my RL, It bothers me not. Also no way Beards are totally back in the Hipster girls love them. | |} ---- You say "action", my mind goes... Plus you did say that there's no reason not to encourage him to be a lady's man!!! I blame you. PS: Really, it'd be best to get him some sexy action than mutual suicides and such!!! Geesh. | |} ---- You need someone for mutual suicide! And how else do you get to the king, but through his daughters?! | |} ---- Sex is gross, ew, girls have cooties after all! | |} ---- Oh this coming from the guy with a crush on a certain lady who has since quit! | |} ---- Produce said Hipster girl and I might believe you. | |} ---- Exactly! See! I'm still not sure how I got a daughter... | |} ---- There are many ways to sink a king. Depends on the king and his daughters. Also, what if he only has sons? | |} ---- There's a Tumblr dedicated to it. http://girlslovebeards.tumblr.com/ | |} ---- I'm not sure Scott is that on board with my plan... lol | |} ---- Nah I'm gonna sit here sell comics and enjoy the freedom of being single until an awesome nerd chick comes and makes me go... "damn, I don't think I can envision myself without her." | |} ---- I'm lost. I think I missed an important comment... Are we discussing Scott's love life or are we going to find him a mutual suicide partner? We have some weird gift ideas in this thread... | |} ---- Actually, I THOUGHT SHE'D BE A CUTE NICE PERSON, but she totally pwned me in private messages after I asked. I still feel bad for her though, I think she's super sick or something. I will never find love. =C Oh well, I'm probably not good enough for anyone anyways. | |} ---- *gets his Range master voice out* Boy, don't make me do something that you might regret, and I might enjoy. | |} ---- Ohhh since they quit who are we discussing? | |} ---- ---- Once you notice how the right side isn't animated, it makes it ten times weirder. | |} ---- ---- O.O I didn't notice it until you pointed it out! | |} ---- /into megaphone At least I'm easy to shop for! | |} ---- Yes, both me and Scott. The Crazy 8s. | |} ---- ---- Megaphones and cakes are much easier to come across than mutual suicide! :D (even with my failed cake adventure) | |} ---- i hope Xvira gave you the OK to post her picture on here | |} ---- I don't want Mutual Suicide.... | |} ---- That comment gets 20x creepier as we realize everyone now called Xvira hot. | |} ---- That's Xvira? Oh man *slides over to Xvira* 'Sup, I've been following your exploits for some time, and I don't want to come off weird, but if you want to obsess over me... well I'm just saying it's okay is all. ;) Haha | |} ---- just got back from lunch, clearly i did not read further to see that yet oops | |} ---- You can pick up cake and megaphones at the same store, even. Walmart says they sell everything, but if you ask for mutual suicide partner aisle they just call security. | |} ---- Uh huh... Yup..., I think in reality you just outed your true feelings! Bwahaha! :P | |} ---- I'll be you're mutual suicide partner =p I hate my life! | |} ---- | |} ---- Gah! Stop that! *points like Hulk Hogan* | |} ---- The truth hurts =C But hey at least here I can escape. and people acknowledge my existence here. and sometimes they laugh at my bad jokes. | |} ---- Luckily the men of LA are nothing like that. :D | |} ---- Aren't you now thankful I was going for finding you some nice ladies for sexy times instead of mutual suicide? | |} ---- Nope. /blows whistle into megaphone to summon the happy puppy rainbow to sprinkle gumdrops and glitter on Staffmaster's head. Don't make me do that again. | |} ---- Hate life. Get that. Suicide. No. No bueno. You need far better jokes for that one to fly. :mellow: | |} ---- I'm with Koala. Stop the silly talk! Boys boys boys... get some self-confidence, just a smidge and stop feeling so down. You should post pics cause I already shamed Scott for his comments after he posted just how cute he is! | |} ---- i have been summoned?! | |} ---- Yea.. she shames people. I'm pretty sure there's at least 1-2 other people that'll give you this reaction... | |} ---- ---- Happy puppy rainbow to the rescue! /cheer | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree. All talk of it should stop in this thread. | |} ---- ---- *You're silly puppy | |} ---- I'll go down that road. I buried my best friend from high school because he figured out he was gay and couldn't deal with it. I just buried my close friend's son because he was bullied. So.. yea. Stow the suicide, I wish I was dead talk. Depressed or hate life? Cool. We can discuss and work through. Wish for dead.. Koala turns into a Drop bear and will shake the depression out of you.. ..and probably give you a north / south concussion in the process. | |} ---- LOL. It's You're Awesome :) Or, at least it should be consistent and ask - Whose Awesome? | |} ---- Or maybe it's *Whose? Maybe the puppy feels awesome is something that can be owned! LANKY BEAT ME BY A FEW SECONDS! | |} ---- It's quasi awesome. The puppy is missing pyro and laser lights. | |} ---- touche | |} ---- ---- And You're now a rainbow Labrador. | |} ---- Nah, I was editing at the same time you were writing your post. Jinxes!! | |} ---- Already used! Overruled! *throws down the Switch Topics Card* Reboot. Discuss! | |} ---- *highfive* | |} ---- ---- I HATE false advertising. It's the same reason I got thrown out of a dollar store because they had a sign saying "Everything just $1!" and I said, "Ok, I'll take everything then" and handed them a dollar. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a Rocio! RUNNNNNNN!! ;) | |} ---- Come here, you need a hug, Mr. Caretaker! | |} ---- This. :o It is amazing. | |} ---- *grabs videos* | |} ---- I keep calling it After Earth. I have no idea why. lol | |} ---- BE :) | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- FINE! I counter your Thundercats with the even more Awesome.... | |} ---- ---- ---- I just watched the movie again a couple weeks ago. xD It's a very good movie! It's both funny and emotional. It's cute and has a lot of jokes, but it makes you cry at times. :( | |} ---- He can hug your base! | |} ---- ---- ---- While hugging, Rocio needs to say | |} ---- T_T I tried. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Legends of the Hidden Temple say hello, I was the better show. | |} ---- My sympathies? o.O | |} ---- ---- Oh yeah, I learned of this the other day. I need to watch it sometime. | |} ---- When did you and Zinger take this picture and why wasn't I invited?! You guys need to remember to invite me to guild events! | |} ---- ---- Just watch out for the anti-gravi.... *THUNK* buttons.... | |} ---- Why you steal my idea and put in mean speaking Maoi? | |} ---- ---- That is awful. D= | |} ---- ---- You underestimate the power of an Aurin with the desire to hug something. /hands crowbar. You may need that. | |} ---- I love this. xD If I wasn't so sure this would kill me if I drank it, I'd say it looked good! | |} ---- | |} ---- No no. Liquified Aurin tastes like tree bark and its full of tail fuzz. Blah. | |} ---- Can't you see it's made with Pure Aurin Tears? No fuzz there :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Cut???? These are so epic I am keeping them forever! Way too awesome to be food. | |} ---- Impossible. Aurin have no tear ducts. The do not cry. Instead they get very, very upset. | |} ---- ---- The eyes are by far the best part. xD | |} ---- That's just the science behind getting their tears.. turns them into Chuas | |} ---- Hold on.... Are those CAKES? Wow, I thought they were plastic figurines. Well done. | |} ---- | |} ---- That's not true.. I've seen rule 34's that I CAN NEVER UNSEE that show the real way Chua are made... | |} ---- ---- Scott... I google images of the WEIRDEST things all day long to post in this thread. I have never seen any "rule 34" Chua stuff. So my question is... how did you manage to come across these pictures? o.o EDIT: Also, I had to google "rule 34" thanks for that... x.x | |} ---- I'm down to 5 hours to go. Only a 12 hour Friday! Woo! | |} ---- I was looking at Draken Artwork, then came across the Welcome To Deradune pic (this was a bit back) then stumbled on the naked variant of it.. and went to the root menu of the page the nakie version was on... and yeah... can't unsee. I can PM you the link to the site if you'd like to share my pain. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Party Pooper..... | |} ---- Can you PM me too? | |} ---- WTF man. Take the day off. | |} ---- :P | |} ---- Isn't Scott his own boss or something? | |} ---- I do that to Sunday Sermons all the time. Now the preacher looks at me like "Oh Lawd what is it this time. " I keep tellin' him to delete them Chain-emails. He's gotten better. | |} ---- No I'm like a low tier manager we are a giant 4 floor comic shop. We have quite a few employees so my boss (general store manager) has a boss.(Store Owner) | |} ---- Don't mind Rocio, he's just upset that we found out how to make him cry ;) | |} ---- ---- Glad she's okay!!! | |} ---- *tailbush* >.> None of that please! | |} ---- I'm glad it's nothing "serious", but that still doesn't sound good. :( I hope she feels better and stops vomiting soon. | |} ---- My sister sent me one a few years ago just flipping the *cupcake* out over 'Bonsai Kittens'....I introduced her to Mr. Snoopes :) | |} ---- D= Get well soon Mrs Arachnaas.... | |} ---- You're back! How's the wife?? Never mind...I'm a little slow >.> | |} ---- 4 floor comic book store?! in 2014?! | |} ---- I found Root Beer Icees in my local grocer. Omg. Best thing ever for upset stomachs or sore throats! | |} ---- Some stories have some truth to them but they've gotten told abd retold and become modern fables. It's fine to use them as cute stories but uhh yeah the Eagle doesn't miraculously regrow body parts. | |} ---- 3rd floor - Music - CD's, New Vinyl LPs, 45s, Music mags, Music memorabilia, Music Books 2nd floor - Movies - DvD's, VHS's Movie memorabilia, Books and Novels, Used and collectible Vinyl LPs 1st floor - New Releases - New release Comics, Blu-rays, Dollar Comics, Magic The gathering, Video Games, RPG gaming stuff, Cheap Toys, and Overstock Toys Basement - Comic dept.- Back issues, Graphic Novels, Toys, Statues, other comic related collectibles. We were the store that inspired Kevin Smith's secret Stash, while he was in Pittsburgh filming Dogma. Our record dept was also mentioned in the Movie "the Perks Of being a Wallflower" | |} ---- Thank you all for the concern. I will head to the store to get rootbeer, and icecream when I have got everything situated here. | |} ---- I was using that one to remind me that, even though it's been a very rough day and I hate people today, that there are other jobs out there that are worse. I actually love my job, just don't like it very much today :) | |} ---- I only hate this job when I'm here. :P ...And a little bit when I'm not. | |} ---- *gives Rocio an air hug* Don't know you, but like ya well enough .. for an Aurin :) | |} ---- Reading that the Comic department was in the basement just made me think of: | |} ---- I'm going to brew this. Happy birthday to everyone with a birthday. Hell, why not: happy birthday to everyone. | |} ---- What is this... air hug? *confused* o.o No worries about the whole Snopes thing. There are days I don't wanna work either. But I have to pay the bills and I want to travel. | |} ---- Yeah, but not as sexy. Ben Jonson wins hands down. Song for Celia II Drink to me only with thine eyes, And I will pledge with mine; Or leave a kiss but in the cup, And I'll not look for wine. The thirst that from the soul doth rise Doth ask a drink divine; But might I of Jove's nectar sup, I would not change for thine. I sent thee late a rosy wreath, Not so much honouring thee As giving it a hope, that there It could not withered be. But thou thereon didst only breathe, And sent'st it back to me; Since when it grows, and smells, I swear, Not of itself, but thee. -Ben Jonson So win it hurts. | |} ---- ---- I'm not a hugger by nature .. just to my hubby am I touchy feely .. and stuffs (wink) Hence, air hug | |} ---- I'm actually working the Music floor all week, while the Music guy is on vaca in Vegas.... it's also why I'm here on my Birthday . -_- | |} ---- Glad she's ok as well. Hopefully she's recovered fully soon. | |} ---- *makes a circle with his arms.* Air hug! Hey Dea! :D | |} ---- Me too! Never thought of air hug. That's a good idea. | |} ---- Lolz Sounds like a good idea! | |} ---- HE sounds like what would happen if a fantasy AD&D bard ended up in our reality and got work as a singer in a metal band. I love it. EDIT:Holy Crap...23 pages? Really? x.x lol | |} ---- So happy to hear that it's nothing too serious. Hope she feels better soon. | |} ---- They reach the mid-30's on occasion. Looks like a slow Friday at works means a bigger coffee thread. :lol: | |} ---- They're totally broken. I got a notification that this post contains a quote from me, which it doesn't. Does it? | |} ---- You should be able to click the words that say "Quoted You" and go to it. It's sometimes off by a bit, so sometimes you might have to scroll up or down. This thread moves at a quick clip. | |} ---- It'll be a new Aurin emote! | |} ---- ---- Yes, I know that. But there's nothing! I think someone may be trying to slowly make me lose my mind. Anyone seen Gaslight? | |} ---- *soapboxes* Sorry. D&D Bards are now casters. He'd be a.. *thinks* Chris Angell now? *shiver and sigh* (<-- annoys the hell out of me.) #endsoapbox | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah4nqSpLnIM I like this song (It was the seond opening theme to Tokyo Ravens) | |} ---- /pat | |} ---- I think they're back to normal in the new edition coming out later this month, | |} ---- They're not. They went to full caster in 5th. Saw the class earlier last month. It's a mix between Cleric and Druid. Buffs, Heals and Utility. To which I answered... *rolls 400D6* Let's play a real RPG. *breaks out Shadowrun* lol | |} ---- Hmm that's the hand signal I do to release my dog from sitting, laying, staying, etc. FYI: Us Chua will not respond :) | |} ---- Confused. I mean you could do pretty strong melee healer buff bard, did that go out the window? | |} ---- Ew FML.... They were supposed to fix things this edition! *goes and pulls out his pathfinder book and hugs it* At least I still have you. | |} ---- Straight out the window. You're now on par with Sorc / Cleric for combat. | |} ---- If you like options.. buddy of mine is a HUGE supporter of FantasyCraft and Spycraft by Crafty Games. I'm not a huge Fantasy RPGer, but their system does have a ton of feats and options. As for FIXING things.. you know how LFR "fixed" WoW? Kinda the same idea. They scaled back the "This is a mini's game" idea from 4th and added it to 3rd edition-lite feel. | |} ---- I think Mutants and masterminds is one of the most free form PnPs out there, you can literally do almost anything. | |} ---- Followed | |} ---- Ddo must be different because Cleric 17/ fighter 3 or monk 2/fighter 1 was amazing at healing and beast melee. Plus had light based dot on boss. Only fvs was more op cause their cast side was stronger. | |} ---- Real life gets in the way of so many things. :( I've barely been able to play the past few days too. I know how it feels! At least you're enjoying your job. If something needs to eat up all your time, you should at least enjoy it. :) | |} ---- Oooh, so they are FFXI bards who can heal and buff with their music. Unlike FFXIV bards who are also archers. And instead of instruments their bows double as a harp. And they sing buffs while they shoot.... I guess... | |} ---- Ooo! Catchy! | |} ---- Nah they put away the bow and sing rainbows!! | |} ---- I'll even forgive you spelling my name wrong just because you are probably sleep deprived. | |} ---- :P | |} ---- 3.5 Clerics were... hell.. need to remember Medium track for BAB so... 0/1/2/3/3/4/5/6/6. Where as Fighter was +1 every level. But with the Clerics ability to buff and heal, they were able to "keep up" with a fighter template. Now, I think believe they're Slow track. 1 Point every 2 levels and they start at 0. | |} ---- Unless it changed, You don't put away the bow. You sing while DPS, switching up songs and chasing the mages around. >.< I was a cap level bard when I stopped playing in December. | |} ---- DDO is based on 3.5 Neverwinter is based on 4th. 5th Edition comes out later this month | |} ---- Yes, I was also actually making coffee and typing this at the same time. Happy Birthday though :D | |} ---- ---- Oh... I was WAR tank so... I didn't care what you did so long as you used Quelling Strikes. I seem to remember you using a harp animation though??? | |} ---- ---- ...you know they started as casters, right? In AD&D 1st edition they were multiclassed. Fighter/theif/druid. You had to progress through fighter up to 8th, then thief till around 8-9th level (and when you were working on theif you weren't allowed to use fighter abilities or you'd lose xp for that encounter). After that you'd go to druid. You could then use your other class skills as well as your druid skills. It was a bit of work but a super fun class to play. Druid spells gave you healing, animal control, and the ability to polymorph into different types of creatures up to three times a day. Pandora, my bard, was an archer as well as the groups lorekeeper. My ability to write poems on the spot as well as my musical ability has pretty much made bard about the only class I ever play in tabletop fantasy rpg's. also Chris Angel rocks but I prefer | |} ---- ---- about 24 pages of ranting and raving, the usual ;) | |} ---- and Birthdays | |} ---- And beards. | |} ---- I have disappointing news to tell you, everything from 2 years or so ago (first expansion) has been kind of trying to use 4th edition on top of the old 3.5 edition existing code... Ugh... What can I say. Well clerics and FvS were terrible at melee at low levels (which is why you started with fighter levels first I think)... but at level 20 they were doing very well. Especially when considering that they had a spell that raised their BAB to the equivalent of a fighter of same level. Annoying spell due to short duration but was effective and you can even get it on items meaning its CD didn't mean squat. And other buffs on top of that. | |} ---- Yes, Quelling Strikes very important. Unless you want to be a dead bard... The relic now actually folds up into a harp. So yes, harp animations. I did love that bow. It's like a switch blade. One second it's a harp, now it's a bow! And I got to dress like a disco minstrel that was fun. Lol. Also was black Mage but didn't get my relic. I might go back to do thief maybe. Eventually. Maybe. The thought of the grind hurts my brain. | |} ---- ---- That looks awesome. I'd love to visit. Shame it's on the East Coast. | |} ---- And Aurin tears being made into beer. | |} ---- Copier exploded? Servers went down? Phone system not working? Could be Office Chua. | |} ---- Follow me on twitter! | |} ---- My meeting/training got cancelled. Good thing, I probably would have passed out. Management speak and processes are really boring to me. | |} ---- We have some Aurin in Deradune I can send you if you want to make some beer. I'm not going to guarantee the condition of them. How about a by the pound price? | |} ---- Oh gawds. How'd I miss this gem? roflmao I'm getting weird looks from the coworkers. Hahahahahaha | |} ---- I watched this over and over and kept laughing. xD It syncs up really well with the music I have playing too. lol | |} ---- "In Baldurs Gate a Bard can Dual Wield, use big ole 2h weapons. Gets 2 more HP per lvl, can get nitty gritty and toss on chainmail. Gains levels twice as fast as a mage, carries the thac0 of a rogue can cast some mage spells more effectively than a mage. The game's mechanics are more gracious with starting ability scores on re-rolls. A Bard has the utility of being able to pick pockets and ID things. Can use bows,x-bows instead of slings. They're a Mage with the ability to fight like a rogue. They're just a good all around class. Jacks of all trades masters of none, Bard is a great stop gap filler for deficiencies in parties. The blade is a great example of this, dual wielding like a pro, nice speed buff (though lets be honest we all use haste) but a bard can haste as well." (answer by EightGallon over on the Baldurs Gate forum) | |} ---- I'm waiting for the expansion | |} ---- How are you not a Chua? Koalas are about the same size... Fuzzy... Like guns and explosives, yet smart.... Hmmmmm | |} ---- Because.....SCIENCE!! | |} ---- ---- ---- Science says Koala must be Chua. Looks like Chua, acts like Chua.... Must be Chua! | |} ---- ---- Short metal ears look like metal Koala ears. | |} ---- You got me, I was about to start writing a disapproving post. Well played. And my face was more related to you buckling and making a chua, not from disapproval of alts. | |} ---- Koalas are the tactical cousins of the Chua. While the Chua are all science, mayhem and carnage, Koalas are planning, strategy and absolutely ruthless desire to eat leaves. | |} ---- I was about to flip tables here. And all the tables in my apartment are glass tables. Spoiler tag saved me a huge, expensive mess. | |} ---- As long as you're not putting someone through them face first... not THAT expensive.. lol | |} ---- ---- ---- <3 Come on that was a good one and you know it! | |} ---- Destroy .... destroy ... destroy ... >.< | |} ---- *hugs* then wraps tail around for extra hug. It'll be okay, | |} ---- *struggle!* Lemme go, Reptile! I'll make you believe Queen Myala is the Emperor! | |} ---- yeah, that's the theory. I always viewed it as: in a game where I have 6 party members, why have 1 person who can do 25% of abcd, when I can have 4 characters who can each do 100% A, B, C, D? What's the point? The bard brings nothing unique to the table, aside from his songs, and those are mediocre at best, at least in BG1, where characters could reach lvl 8 at most. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE the concept, and I would play one in a heartbeat in a solo game or for RP. You're talking to someone who thought it extremely wise to invest 4 years and hundreds of thousands of dollars learning live theater, for heaven's sake. | |} ---- *pets head while hugging* Just calm down lovely calm down. I'd hunt the Queen, but I hear she's not in top form. She needs to get better first. | |} ---- Echoing this. Bards, player or NPC, sucked HARD in BG1. In BG2, only the Scald or Blade were remotely decent but Haer'dalis (NPC Blade) still was subpar. Less spells than mages, less pickpocket than a thief, less THACO than a thief. Redeeming factors? High lore (or Identify spell bot) and high charisma (which your protagonist should have in the first place). Hybrid done right? WoW's druid, I guess. | |} ---- Growling Rocio suddenly Fades Out, reappearing behind her and seemed to lift iridescent blades from thin air! >=D | |} ---- WoW's druid wasn't a hybrid. It was as broken as D&D's Druid. lol. Heal, heal, buff, run around like a giant cat, get scared, transform into a bear, stun, root, 2nd giant cat form... run away. Heal heal. Come back at fun and resume fight. Where, in comparison, WoW Druid.. Create Water / Find Water, cast Bull's strength, transform into Crocodile, drowned every opponent you face. | |} ---- *extends her hand and fires out a grapple interrupting the cast and drawing Rocio back into her arms* Shhh just enjoy this moment there won't be many of these soon. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. *smiles and almost purrs as she Pets Rocio's head, much like one would do with a beloved family pet* | |} ---- Scott has a her portion now too? *hands Lankybrit a scorecard* Here. You're going to need this. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- *pulls back curtain* you... just told all of us | |} ---- "Ngh! What the cupcake! Stalker OP!" | |} ---- *Hisses* he didn't know this was being filmed for a segment on Lady Zin's show... you've ruined it. *then starts petting Rocio's head again* | |} ---- ((Warrior)) | |} ---- ---- Stop burning everything. Seriously, I don't have enough stuff chopped up for a BBQ just yet. | |} ---- Ohhhhhh, *smacks self* I'm sorry, I was in stupid land zone. | |} ---- Relax, he was roleplaying. We all know chicks don't work in Comic Book stores :) | |} ---- LOL. No no. I mean to keep track of when it's him and when it's ..not.. him? Maybe I'm the only one who has a hard time with the bouncing between characters and people thoughts in the same thread. | |} ---- ... :huh: ... But he's already fueled up and ready for another run... | |} ---- Well I'm not going to fill out the paperwork for keeping you grounded, so get going. I will just have to wait for the embers. | |} ---- ---- :( I still have an hour But when I do get off, TGIF | |} ---- I'm down to 90 minutes. | |} ---- ---- *looks at Calendar* Swim PT / Rehab. Dinner with wife. Then, hopefully, ice my elbow and get some much desired Wildstar in. I haven't played in almost a week. And that esper redo makes her more fun to play! | |} ---- In Neverwinter Nights my 4man parties ALWAYS had a bard. I just wasn't going to play one. Loved the buffs and the heals. You crazy! | |} ---- The middle one looks the best from a Brit point of view, but still a little too much head. | |} ---- ---- ---- I love that show so much..... | |} ---- That's a little too much head to you? Either way, I'm just thirsty and can't wait to get off work. I just want a nice cold beer, maybe an Alaskan Icy Bay. | |} ---- ---- Is it that one guy? Damn I was hoping things were looking up after the other day. Alright well I'm off to work guys. Have fun tonight. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Does "that guy's" name start with a "G"; does his alts name start with an "S"? That's the one. He's having a field day with it all today. I'm about to just go to Orias and level up something else for the time being. He's making folks very uncomfortable. One person sent me a whisper and said he needs to be kicked, because he is toxic to the community. I'd agree. Very, very toxic. | |} ---- Yeah well if it's getting that bad then yeah. Sucks that he's had such bad groups in the past that he refuses to believe not everyone is the same but what can we do . Alright work time for reals now later guys. | |} ---- You do not have the authority to kick? Sometimes you form a committee and sometimes you just act. Sounds like action time. I think Scott is working 12 hour shift or something crazy like that. | |} ---- Everyone can invite in, but it looks like only the leader can kick people. Sad... otherwise 2 of us would have already done it by now. This guy is a ticking time bomb. He's waiting on someone to kick him so he can come rant and rave about how we're all jerks and were only using him, or something. He will definitely not quit of his own accord. | |} ---- I'll take care of it when I get home for now put him on ignore maybe he'll quit when no one acknowledges him. Feel free to whisper people to do the same. he's gone when I get home. I'll start assigning officers soon, i wanted to see who was taking the guild as a real guild or a part time vacation before I gave officer ship out. | |} ---- ---- Did he get shitfaced before logging into WildStar? That's a pretty weird event. | |} ---- hmmn can you not just guild kick him.. or put on ignore ? oh i assume this is on the Dominion side huh ? I know some really cool people on the dom side as well that do not seem to create drama.. i'm sorry you're hearing /experiencing such a sour time | |} ---- Nah, he's been doing that since he joined. I would go so far as to say he has severe mental health issues, actually. And this is coming from someone knows a thing or two about bats in the belfry! XD They may or may not be my bats. I like bats. Soft, fuzzy bats... *strokes pet bat* Don't judge me! | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb7W_cikUp0 I know a thing or two about bats. Bat fact: Bats are altruistic and will feed and raise the young of other bats that don't make it home. | |} ---- There's really no such thing. Take that however you want... ;) | |} ---- ---- i always sit with a nice bottle of red wine on the fridays i get home from work.. lol when i get loopy tho i am not one of those weird angry drunks.. altho i probably COULD get angry. | |} ---- I am. Feel free to poke Kieta for an invite. | |} ---- ---- Thank goodness. I was one short of a belfry before. | |} ---- I was one over; I needed the space. :P | |} ---- I can't format Text on my phone. Sorry :( | |} ---- i have.. i've eaten bat.. | |} ---- No I havn't assigned officers yet. Feeling out whose in it to win it with me, and whose using the guild as Vaca here and there from Exiles. While I love ya'll I need my officers to be in the thick of it with me. | |} ---- That... is severely nauseating. :unsure: And a bit upsetting, honestly... | |} ---- I loved these guys | |} ---- ---- Friend request sent. /who doesn't show you're on.. stupid bug | |} ---- Yeah I'm stuck at work for another 2 hours XD | |} ---- ---- WHAAAAAAAAT? Tree Crabs are a thing? | |} ---- yup. they ar called coconut crabs.. strong enuff to rip open coconuts.. used to have to contend wih these when i was growing up on Guam. those days.. i told my dad.. ' NOPE.. not gonna mow the lawn today.. nope.. nun-uh..cya" | |} ---- Are they tasty? They're legs look meat tastic! | |} ---- This looks like something we'll be fighting at the end of a dungeon. :blink: | |} ----